


favorite

by theafterimages



Series: frat au [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Pole Dancing, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh! Did you ever hear about that time he was pole dancing—using Chanyeol as the pole?" (Frat AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to E, E & S for betaing!
> 
> Frat AU has two master lists: [one with all the fics together in chronological order](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/9888.html) and [one with the fics separated by storylines](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/17207.html). This fic is set during December 2011.
> 
> (Also, one of my resolutions for 2016 is to try to dust off my ask.fm, since I've hardly ever used it. So if you ever have any questions or comments or just want to drop a line, [here it is!](https://ask.fm/severalstories))

It’s no secret to anyone who knows him that Chanyeol has a need to be praised and loved, and Hakyeon is so good at both. It’s really no wonder that Chanyeol’s head over heels for him within his first month at Cartwright.

Not that he ever expects it to go anywhere. Hakyeon and Taekwoon are devoted to each other, and Chanyeol can’t hope for that to change. But he can’t change his own feelings, either.

Chanyeol had been warned by a laughing Jaehwan early on about Hakyeon’s endless tequila cycle; how he’ll get very drunk very quickly on it at parties, then spend weeks warning everyone to never go near it, only to eventually drink more himself. Holiday parties, Jaehwan had told him, are always when Hakyeon indulges the most.

And tonight’s no exception, Chanyeol can see almost as soon as Hakyeon approaches him from seemingly out of nowhere, his eyes glazed and his steps not quite as steady as usual.

“ _Chanyeol_.” Now Hakyeon’s smiling up at him, running his gorgeous hands along Chanyeol’s arms. Chanyeol’s had maybe a lot of thoughts about those hands during the past few months. “You know how you’re tall and pretty and I’m your big and you made a promise to support me no matter what?”

Chanyeol blinks, his grip tightening on his own drink. “I did?”

“I need one little favor.”

Chanyeol’s brain melts somewhere around Hakyeon saying the words _pole dancing_ in that wheedling tone. Before he knows just what it is he’s nodding fervently in agreement to, Hakyeon cheers and drags Chanyeol over to where a bunch of other Kappa Taus are waiting.

“Chanyeol’s my favorite,” Hakyeon informs them, beaming at Chanyeol as he keeps clinging to his side. Chanyeol can’t help beaming back. He likes being Hakyeon’s favorite.

“Your _dead_ favorite,” Jongdae says. “I can’t believe you said yes, Chanyeol!”

“Yes to what?” Chanyeol asks.

But that’s when the song changes and Hakyeon lets out an excited yell. “This is perfect!” he says. “Okay, Chanyeol, stand right here.”

“For what?” Chanyeol asks, but his question is answered right away as Hakyeon grips his shoulder, then starts _moving_.

Chanyeol had already been well on his way to drunk, but right now he feels like he’s downed a whole liquor cabinet. There’s no way this can be happening, yet here Hakyeon is, dancing around and against him, his movements liquid smooth—minus the few times he trips over his own or Chanyeol’s feet—even after the tequila. Chanyeol makes the mistake of looking at his expression just as Hakyeon levels everyone watching with a quick look hot enough that even Jongdae wolf-whistles, then collapses against Baekhyun’s side in laughter. Chanyeol’s face feels almost as hot as Hakyeon’s slim body does against his, and he wants to touch so badly that he clasps his hands behind his back just to make sure he doesn’t.

_Pole dancing_ , Chanyeol remembers Hakyeon saying. It makes him wonder if he’s done this before, with a real pole; if he’s let anyone watch. What it would be like if he’d perform for _him_ …

All of a sudden Hakyeon exclaims in surprise and lets go of Chanyeol, his gaze focusing and a wide, sunny smile spreading across his face. “Taekwoon!” he yells, tottering forward.

Chanyeol can feel the color draining from his face. Gulping, he squares his shoulders, then turns to where Taekwoon is wrapping his arms around Hakyeon.

Taekwoon spares Chanyeol a flat, dark stare, but that’s about all he has time for just then. Drunk or not, Hakyeon apparently has enough coordination to more or less climb Taekwoon like a tree, leaving Chanyeol to stare in envy at the sight of Hakyeon’s legs wrapped around Taekwoon’s waist, his mouth at Taekwoon’s ear.

With one last glower at Chanyeol, Taekwoon turns and heads out of the room, Hakyeon’s fingers curling in his hair as he presses kisses against Taekwoon’s neck. Chanyeol can hear one last peal of Hakyeon’s beautiful laugh as they round the corner.

Chanyeol sighs, and Jongdae pats him on the back. “Taekwoon will probably even let you live until tomorrow now,” he says cheerfully. “Merry Christmas to you.”

“Totally worth it,” Chanyeol says without hesitation, and knocks back the shot a laughing Baekhyun hands him.


End file.
